


Zepsute plany

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bo nad Tony'm nie panuje nikt, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nad Tony'm nikt nie miał kontroli, nikt nie potrafił mu odmówić. Ale istniał jeden wyjątek, broń ostateczna, z która nawet on nie mógł wygrać.</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zepsute plany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  http://fuckyeahtonyrhodey.tumblr.com/image/52406991131 
> 
> 05.06.2016 - 20:00

          Wszyscy ludzie zawsze zgadzali się z Tony'm. Może nie była to zgoda natychmiastowa, lub pełna entuzjazmu, ale w końcu zawsze odpuszczali by tylko odzyskać wytchnienie choćby na chwilę. Nawet Pepper, która zwykle starała się odwieść go od zbyt szalonych pomysłów, wcześniej czy później dawała sobie z tym spokój. A w tym wszystkim istniał jednak jeden wyjątek.  
          Gdy jego nieokiełznany umysł wędrował zbyt daleko istniał tylko jeden hamulec, który mógł go powstrzymać przed całkowitą destrukcją. I chyba każdy już wiedział, kto nim jest.  
\- Nie, Tony. Nie możesz jedynie dla próby sprzętu wysadzić budynku w samym środku miasta.  
\- Ale moje osłony działają! A budynek od dawna nie jest zamieszkany, zresztą należy on już do mnie. Wczoraj rano go kupiłem. Więc sądzę, że...  
\- Nie. - Rhodey spojrzał na niego twardo i jak zawsze Stark wiedział, że z nim nic już nie wyjdzie.  
\- Dlaczego zawsze musisz psuć zabawę? - spytał zawiedziony.  
\- Nie zawsze ją psuję. Po prostu dbam, byś nie wysadził połowy miasta i siebie nie uszkodził – wyjaśnił po raz kolejny, choć robił to za każdym razem, gdy musiał go powstrzymywać.  
\- A gdybym chciał tam wybudować kawiarnię, do której moglibyśmy pójść na kawę? Tak specjalnie dla ciebie – zaproponował na wpół żartem, na wpół serio.  
\- Znam kilka dobrych miejsc, więc nie musisz niczego wysadzać. Po prostu mnie zaproś, a reszta sama wyjdzie.  
          Po tych słowach wyszedł z pracowni Starka, zostawiając go pogrążonego w szoku. Jednak zaraz się z niego otrząsnął, bo w głowie miał już nowy plan. I był pewien, że tym razem James nie powie „nie”.


End file.
